horton hears a who: Elleh and the Whos
by elleh21
Summary: What will the 21years old girl Elleh do, when she in a mysteries way was in Whoville? - Find that out while reading my first ever fanfic on the net


Hi! This is my very first fanfic on the net, and i hope that ya all like my story

Importen: i don´t own Horton hears a who, it is Dr. Seuss´s

enjoy:)

* * *

Chapter 1: normally, or not a normally day?

It was a day that Elleh and her sisters was on the way to the theatre, to see a really good movie, it was Horton hears a who!

"oh god! I can't wait, I am so excited!" said Elleh and smile all over the face of joy

"well, then it was a good idea, that we are going to see it now, right?"

"yeah…" .

Later on, they have arrive and they got out of the car, and walk ahead to the theatre.

Now they have funded there seats, they have a super view

"oh cool! We have the best seats in the whole theatres" said Elleh and was really freaked out in joy.

After a while they sat down, and enjoyed the movie, and Elleh was so happy to see the film again, she had seen the movie two times before but really love it. After the movie was finish, they all was heating out from the theatres

"OMFG! That is one over cool movie, that I can't get enough of!"

"yeah it was a real good movie, like you said Elleh"

"yes it was"

"alright then, let us go back to the car, and headed home"

"yes"

so they got over to the car, was getting in, and drive home.

Later on, they got home to Elleh's apartment, and she got out of the car

"well Elleh, it was a really lovely day, can ya take care"

"yeah, have a nice evening you two"

"thanks… well se ya another time"

"yeah we do… bye-bye"

Then Elleh's sisters drive home to them self's, and Elleh was going in, in her apartment and hang her jacket on the rack, after that she was in the living room and was on the internet with her laptop searching some picture with Horton hears a who, and that was what she dose in hours.

There evening was finally there, and Elleh was beginning too make her some dinner.

Later on she was finish, sitting now in the dining room and eating, later she clean it all up, and after that she fund some more pic on the net.

Now it was 10:50 pm and Elleh was ready for bedtime, she had her pjs on, had her teeth brush and then she walk around to turn all the lights off, now she was finally in bed and was fast asleep.

At the night Elleh was dreaming that, she was in - Whoville, and all was like in the movie, the special houses with the many colour around the edged of them. And there where so many Whos as long as the eye can see, Elleh was standing in the middle of the Who crowd in a circle space, it was like that they don't want too come closer too her, then she looked down on her hands and see, that she only got four furry fingers, and her arms where longer than she remember it, and had golden brown and red fur - then she woke up from her dream, she look very surprised

"wow, that dream was really amazing, but it was also really cool" Elleh thought and smiles a little, later on was Elleh sleeping again.

The next day, it was Saturday and that means Weekend! It is 10:15 am and Elleh was about to wake

"yawn ah did I sleep well!"

Elleh got up, and went to the bathroom to get dressed, and comb her hair.

Then she went to the kitchen to make some breakfast, it was homemade bread with Nutella and a glass of milk, which she ate by the table.

After breakfast Elleh brushed her teeth and made ready to go to the pedestrian area , she put on her shoes and her black jacket, but the weather was getting warmer so she put on her summer jacket instead.

She went out, locked the main door and went to town.

A few minutes later Elleh arrived at the pedestrian area. There were not so many people in town, but that was okay then she walked on, she walk in to a clothes shop and looked a little around, after some time she walk to another shop.

Two hours later Elleh was taking care of her lunch, she bought a hotdog

"yummy! That is a delicious hotdog" Elleh said and enjoyed the yummy lunch.

After she had eaten the hotdog she returns home with a big among of clothes and some another nice things she had bought.

Later she was final home and laid her shopping bag in her bedroom, she then walk in the living room and sat in the sofa and saw a movie or sort of.

In the evening Elleh had totally forgot the time, it was almost 11 pm, she then looked at her clock

"god is it already that late?! I better go to bed now…"

She then got ready to bed and walked in her bedroom, she then lay comfortable in her bed - later she was already sleeping.

But then two hours later, happen something really weird, she felt that she stood outside in the cold, there where a ice cold breeze and she then began to freeze right away, she hold around her self to regain her warmer but it didn't work, she then will open her eyes to see what was happing, but she couldn't, now the breeze became a little more powerful, so Elleh's pjs flutter in the wind, and again the wind gain more power, enough to that her hair also flutter in the wind, and finally the wind was really powerful, she felt that she was falling and all became silently, only the sound of the wind was whistle her in the ears, but then she could hear some voices, but she couldn't hear what the voices said, but they where there, and Elleh try really hard to listing carefully, and maybe she could hear what the voices was saying, but it didn't work either, for the next moment Elleh was sleeping again.

Some hours later woke Elleh again and felt that she had sleep forever on, she woke up by all the noises everywhere, she then want to open her eyes to see where she was, at first her sight was a little blurred but after a while her sight was more clear, and that she saw looked a little familiar to her, then Elleh's eyes widened, she was - in Whoville

"WTF!?" she thought and then she pinch her arm to see if she was dreaming, but Elleh feel more than her own skin, then she looked down on her arm - there she saw it again, her arms and hands where defend, her arms had fine red and golden brown fur and the hands where also a little furry

"oh god! What is happing to me?!" was there only thing Elleh was thinking about,

When she starred at her arms, she then want to get up but it was like that her legs didn't obey her, but at last she came up and will then take a step where Elleh suddenly feel a awful pain in her foot and fall as long as she was

thud!

"ouch! What was that? What in the world is the matter with my foot?"

Elleh came up sitting with effort to see what there was the matter with her foot, she then saw that her legs and feet's looked defend

"all right… this is really freaked out spooky!" Elleh said to her self and looked terrified.

Some hours later, Elleh sat leant up against a house wall in a ally, but not so far in that she was being hid in the shadows of the ally, while she was looking at all those Whos on the big square - Elleh look like she was really tired and was also hungry she then didn't look so afraid anymore

"… how did I got here in the first place?" whisper Elleh to her self.

Now the evening was almost there, and the Who crowd was getting smaller and smaller on the square

"oh?" Elleh said and saw that the evening was on the way "… it looks like it's going to be dark soon - how long had I being here?"

Then she looked at the square, there where not so many more.

Some time later it was beginning to be darker, and it was getting a bit chilly, even though Elleh, in a very mysteries way had her Who fur, she was freezing

"I-I-I w-wish that I-I could g-get warm - I'm freezing so m-much…"

rumble!

"… a-and I am h-hungry…"

Then she was crying, she cried because her whole body was in such a pain, was tired, hungry and was freezing, but then there where one passing by, and saw her

"huh what the? A little girl?" could Elleh suddenly hear from her left side, then she got her a awful shock and came up really quick and make a run for it but she didn't came so far, because after she tried to run away she collapse right where she was, and there she lay

"oh no, poor girl…" the person said, then he walk over to the laying girl, took her up in he's arms, and walk then with her in he's arms.

* * *

Well how do ya all think? I really hope that it was good as a first try:) i will make chapter 2 as fast as i can, please review, and i will love ya all foreverX3


End file.
